Suit & Tie
by TheNobodyofaSOLDIER
Summary: [Erwin x Reader] [AU]


( watch?v=IsUsVb… The song is totally necessary.)

You leaned back in the leather seat of your booth, inhaling the scent of cigar smoke, expensive liquor and perfume. You listened to the perfect mixture of soft piano, horns, bass and strings creating the smooth music carrying you to a sense of relaxation. As you brought the crystal glass to your lips, you eyed the shadows, swaying to the music, lost in each other's embrace. A little jolt fired in you at the thought of pressing up against someone, initiating a steamy game of seduction, leading to many, MANY sinful actions perhaps in a nearby hotel.

Your lips a deep red, your hair neatly pulled back, your little black dressing hugging you in all the right places, you knew you were dressed to kill. Your devilish eyes darted about the room. You hoped there was some fine piece of work eyeing you in the darkness. After a long week of working in a stuff building, nothing appeased you more than a few glasses of your favorite beverage and a dance with a handsome stranger in your favorite club. Downing the last bit of your drink, you stretched your limbs and prowled through the building like a tigress on the hunt.

And that was when you saw him.

A pair of icy, blue eyes caught your attention; a sweep of golden hair, a clean cut navy suit fitting snuggle on broad shoulders, a matching tie tucked into his coat. As he puffed the last bit of his cigar, the man's chin rested on the back of his hand, eyeing you with the same curiosity you emitted. A thin smirk teased the corners of his mouth. You inwardly cheered, your first catch being such a handsome devil. Now, all you needed to do was lure him. You turned your body a towards the dance floor. A hand curved around your prominent hip. The split of your dress fell softly past your leg. Picking up on your nonverbal invitation, the man buried the last of his cigar into the ashtray and made his way over to you. Before he could speak, in one smooth motion, you took his tie and dragged him over to a secluded, shadowy area on the dance floor. His eyes widened at your forwardness but then again, unbeknownst to you, he was looking for the exact same thing.

With a content hum, you slid your arms around his neck, and his hands rested comfortably around your waist. Your feet set a rhythm, allowing you to sway comfortable to the music. Damn, did he smell good; a mixture of cologne, cigars and his own unique sense. He looked even better with his strong structure and striking eyes, clouded with desire. So far, your evening out turned out even better than you planned. Why not take it a little step further? You pulled him a little closer, making sure your lips were close enough to feel his warm breath. You slid your fingers playfully through his soft locks. He arched an eyebrow.

Oh, he could play this game with you.

Too busy were you in attempting to distract him with your touches that you failed to notice his palms traveling dangerously close to to your ass. With a light squeeze, a gasp caught in your throat. As a deep chuckle resounded in his throat, you narrowed your eyes. Your hands ghosted over his shoulders down to his waist. You rolled against him, the friction causing him to gulp. His grip tightened almost as if silently begging for more. You snickered, grinding against the growing bulge. A soft moan escaped his lips, and jolts of electricity set fire to your limbs.

Oh, how you wanted to hear more.

Having enough of your torture, he took a fistful of your hair, yanked your neck back and inhaled your mouth in a heated kiss. Your swaying suddenly stopped. Before you realized it, you were moved completely off the dance floor and pinned against the wall. His grasp around your backside tightened almost painfully while his hips bucked against yours. Wrapping your arms around his neck once more, your tongue intertwined with his. The waves of tingling you felt before now burned every sensitive nerve in your being. With a hitched breath, you pulled away, panting quietly. With a mischievous smirk, the handsome stranger snatched your wrist and dragged you back into more private settings.

He was sure to show you a few things.


End file.
